Embarrassed Zero
by Windrises
Summary: Zero wants the Black Knights to think he's a intense leader, but his sweet relationship with C. C. makes him seem less intimidating.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started dancing around the living room. While dancing around he slipped and crashed into a table. Lelouch didn't get hurt that much, but the table crashed in half.

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch proudly said, "Yes. The only thing that got broken is a silly table."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "You need to be more careful."

Lelouch replied, "I need to get changed into my costume quickly. I have another meeting with the Black Knights. Are you coming?"

C. C. said, "I'll be there later."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. The first part of the meeting will probably be a good thing to miss."

C. C. asked, "What's going to happen?"

Lelouch said, "Me and the others have a lot of choices to make. It wouldn't be that bad if news boy wasn't always trying to suggest his morally questionable plans."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and had a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero asked, "Does anybody have any suggestions for our time."

Diethard Ried said, "I have plenty of suggestions."

Zero replied, "You better have good suggestions news boy."

Diethard said, "I believe that the team's news staff deserves a raise."

Zero replied, "You're the only member of our news staff. You're just asking me to give you a raise."

Diethard said, "I think that I deserve it."

Zero asked, "You think you deserve to get paid more for broadcasting my adventures and making tons of morally corrupt plans?"

Diethard said, "Yep."

Tamaki started talking without raising his hand. He said, "I have a suggestion."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Tamaki said, "Fire Diethard."

Zero responded, "I wish that I could, but when his help is needed he does do his job rather well."

Kaname Ohgi raised his hand. Zero said, "I appreciate that you have the manners that Tamaki lacks. What's your suggestion?"

Ohgi said, "We could get team t-shirts. It might promote our message better."

Zero replied, "No offense, but that seems more like a Super Friends idea. It's too cute for a dark team like us."

Ohgi replied, "I'm sorry for the bad suggestion." Diethard smiled, because seeing Zero's team disappoint him amused him.

Rakshata Chawla said, "I want to make a mech that has three arms and one leg."

Zero asked, "How would that help us in battle?"

Rakshata said, "I mostly suggested that, because I thought it would be fun to build."

Zero replied, "I hate to be rude fellow team members, but your ideas wouldn't help us at all. Lets focus on what's best for the mission."

C. C. walked in and hugged Zero. She said, "I'm sorry that I came so late honey bunny."

Zero replied, "I told you to never call me that in public." Diethard used his hand to cover up his laughter.

C. C. asked, "Did I miss anything important?"

Zero said, "The team hasn't made any useful suggestions yet so you didn't miss anything. Where did you go?"

C. C. said, "I got us some more stuffed animals at the store." Zero was trying to seem intense and cool to his team so C. C.'s sweetness embarrassed him.

Diethard said, "Zero."

Zero sighed and asked, "What do you want news boy?"

Diethard said, "I wanna talk to you alone."

Zero replied, "Fine."

Zero and Diethard went into the hallway. Diethard said, "This situation is rather amusing."

Zero folded his arms while asking, "What's funny?"

Diethard said, "You're pretending to be intimidating and dangerous, but deep down you're a major softie."

Zero replied, "I've saved Japan from hundreds of nasty criminals. My missions aren't soft at all."

Diethard said, "But your stuff as Zero is just what you do during work hours. When the mask is off you're probably snuggling with stuffed animals while watching My Little Pony and PAW Patrol reruns with C. C."

Zero replied, "You're a better guesser than I want you to be."

Diethard said, "I'm also guessing that you and C. C. didn't use to act like this."

Zero replied, "You're sadly right again. C. C. and I used to be a lot more intense and angry. I suppose that our relationship has made us appreciate life more and has made us nicer, happier people."

Diethard responded, "I'm not okay with that."

Zero sternly said, "I don't think it's your business."

Diethard replied, "I'm the one who promotes who you are on the news. I become your most loyal fanboy, because I saw how cool, unique, and interesting you are. I wanted to see you live up to your best possible potential. I don't want to be the news boy for the type of person you've become. Broadcasting a sentimental dork is a waste of my time."

Zero asked, "What do you want?"

Diethard answered, "I want you to break up with C. C."

Zero replied, "Too bad."

Diethard said, "Either you break up with her or I quit."

Zero replied, "Then you better start packing your stuff." Diethard walked away from Zero.

C. C. walked up to Zero and asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "Diethard's gullible enough to think that I would give up being with you to make him keep his job."

C. C. asked, "Is he actually going to quit?"

Zero said, "That pathetic gossip lover is too obsessed with how interesting I am to ever leave me."

C. C. replied, "That's good."

C. C. was about to kiss Zero, but Zero said, "Even though Diethard was being a scoundrel he did have a point about us being too sweet. You can't be so lovey dovey to me in front of my teammates. I need to think that I'm harsh and cool."

C. C. said, "I'm sorry honey bunny."

Zero replied, "They might hear you so don't call me that."

C. C. said, "They can't hear us. Are you paranoid?"

Zero replied, "I guess I have been too obsessed with trying to make my team think I'm intimidating. Diethard's the only one who doesn't believe in me. The others are trustworthy enough. I love you."

C. C. responded, "I love you too."

While Zero and C. C. talked to each other Diethard was trying to convince the rest of the Black Knights that Zero has become too soft. Diethard said, "Zero has lost his edge. He's become too soft to be our leader."

Kallen Kozuki asked, "Who cares if he has a girlfriend?"

Diethard answered, "I care."

Kallen asked, "Can't Zero be a good leader and hero without being depressed and dark?"

Diethard answered, "No. We need someone with intensity to lead, not a lovey dovey dork."

General Tohdoh said, "Knock if off Diethard. You're just Zero's newsman." The Black Knights ignored Diethard's complaints.

Ohgi said, "We're just Zero's teammates. We can't decide if he can date C. C."

Diethard replied, "Although we can't force him to dump we can judge him harshly enough to make him give up."

Rakshata replied, "You suck."

Diethard sighed and said, "I'll leave out my opinions from now on and just be Zero's newsman."

Zero watched what happened and said, "My team didn't disappoint. It seems like I can keep being a superhero and have the best girlfriend ever."

C. C. replied, "You're the best." Zero and C. C. kissed each other.

Zero said, "I better go back to the meeting." Zero and C. C. started walking back to the meeting room. Zero said, "We can have a date afterwords."

C. C. asked, "Can we watch the My Little Pony marathon?"

Zero said, "Yes."

Diethard whispered, "I can't stand romance, cute stuff, and ponies."


End file.
